In the construction industry, many different tools are used. In general, the construction worker will carry a number of these different tools on a tool belt which is coupled to the waist of the worker. One tool a construction worker may carry is a tape measure device. Tape measure devices typically comprise a flexible tape resiliently coiled within a housing. The tape is normally printed with incremental measuring marks for measuring distances. In use, the flexible tape is uncoiled and extended from the housing and placed on a surface to be measured. Distances can then be marked with a separate marking tool, such as a pencil, directly onto the surface measured.
Present tape measure devices have several problems. First, present tape measure devices fail to take into account the hand size of the user. Most tape measure devices are rather large and bulky in size. Because of the large size of these devices, these types of tape measure devices are difficult to handle. Furthermore, because of the large and bulky nature of these types of tape measure devices, it is difficult to use the locking switch which locks and releases the flexible tape. In present tape measure devices, the locking switch is positioned in the front of the tape measure device. For a person with small hands, it is difficult to use a large tape measure device and push the locking switch positioned in the front of the tape measure device. A further problem with current tape measure devices is that it is difficult to read the markings on the tape measure when used in confined or poorly lit areas.
Another device commonly used by construction workers is a chalk line marking device. A chalk line-marking device employs a chalk line that is wound up around a spool housed within a case. During use, the chalk line is extended and held taut near the surface to be marked. Typically, this requires two workers—one to hold the end of the chalk line and one to hold the case. The line is then grasped and released by one of the workers so that it snaps back toward the surface, thereby depositing a chalk line. Alternatively, one worker may devise a way to secure one end of the line using a weight or the like. In any event, the procedure is inconvenient. A handle is attached to the spool to allow the line to be wound back into the case after use.
The problem with present chalk line marking devices is that these devices are awkward and bulky in design. Construction workers are forced to use certain awkward hand positions in order to effectively hold and use present chalk line marking devices. Furthermore, present chalk line marking devices takes up additional space on an individual's tool belt. Space on the tool belt is required not only for the chalk line marking device, but also for bottles of chalk dust to be used in the chalk line marking device.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device to overcome the above problem. The device must be less bulky and easier to handle then current construction tools. The device must further save space on a tool belt of a user.